


Ночь за нашими спинами

by rozhanna



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Тим смотрит на Джейсона открыто и прямо, как ребёнок. Находясь с ним рядом, он по-прежнему чувствует себя так, будто наблюдает за огромными волнами, обрушивающимися на берег.





	Ночь за нашими спинами

Тим появляется в самый нужный момент — ни раньше, ни позже. 

В свои без малого шестнадцать он становится тем, кем мечтают быть все подростки его возраста. Тем, кто нужен защитнику Готэма. Он становится напарником Бэтмена — Робином, а ещё полгода спустя не выдерживает и уходит из поместья Уэйнов навсегда, не сказав никому напоследок ни единого слова, твёрдо намереваясь быть кем угодно, но только не заменой больше, не суррогатом в зелёном трико с жёлтой буквой над левой грудной мышцей.

— Если тебе нужно время подумать, я пойму, — Дик продолжает смотреть на него с некоторым беспокойством, — Брюс поймёт. Прошу тебя.

Тим знает, что Бэтмен больше не сломлен, не подавлен, не опустошён, каким был в начале прошлого года, что Брюс всегда может подыскать кого-то другого себе в напарники. 

Стефани, к примеру. 

Он покусывает нижнюю губу и разворачивается к Дику спиной, уходя прочь. Многие страницы его жизни навсегда остаются пустыми, порядок других сильно перепутан. Время от времени Тим думает о предыдущем Робине, просыпаясь поутру, снова и снова переживает их встречи и глубже всего, сильнее всего ту, последнюю, когда горячие губы мазнули его по холодному лбу, спускаясь ниже. Иногда ему кажется, что поцелуя в разбитый уголок рта никогда не было, что никто так и не пришёл, не помог ему выбраться из непроглядной тьмы. 

Иногда Тим чувствует, как время ширится и замедляется, создавая иллюзию, будто студёные заморозки могут тянуться вечно, а там, под кожей, образуется вакуум, трепещущая пустота. С первой оттепелью в Готэм приходит сутками моросящий затяжной дождь. 

С первой оттепелью, почти ещё в потёмках, в Готэм возвращается Джейсон Питер Тодд. На улице сыро и холодно, на крыше муниципального здания — ещё холоднее, но в пляшущем свете продолжают перемещаться тёмные фигуры. Один мощный удар в солнечное сплетение — и с губ Стефани срывается приглушённый стон. 

— Не могу сказать, что он нашёл достойную замену, — сосредоточив взгляд на мушке, Джейсон нажимает на спуск, позволив согнутой в локте руке принять на себя отдачу от выстрела. 

Чувства по-настоящему ослепляют его, затуманив рассудок, а сердце бьется внутри израненной птицей. Ему хочется разворошить себе грудную клетку, раздвинуть рёбра руками, чтобы можно было вздохнуть хоть чуть-чуть посвободнее. Он взбешён: на Бэтмена в первую очередь, Браун — ничто иное, как разменная монета. 

Раздаётся хлопок выстрела, но в самый решающий момент Тим с силой выбивает у него из руки оружие, а уже в следующую секунду они бьются друг с другом так неистово и безудержно, как только могут. Пуля попадает в угол, раскрошив кирпичную кладку лифтовой будки, и мелкая крошка сыпется Стефани на волосы и одежду. 

Шум дождя заглушает все звуки вокруг. 

✗ ✘ ✗

В поместье Уэйнов по-прежнему темно и тихо. 

Нелегко и больно одновременно вернуться после чудовищной, смертельной ненависти (а потом — пустоты), переступить порог и оказаться лицом к лицу с Брюсом. 

На Джейсоне самая старая в мире толстовка с закатанными рукавами, открывающими мускулистые руки. Их контурной картой расписывает полутьма, выделяя выпуклые реки вен и ломаные ландшафты суставов. Брюс произносит слова коротко, выразительно, и от этого голоса Джейсону стократ больнее, чем от любого удара. 

Обеспокоенные глаза Тима устремлены в пол. 

Ему невыносимо видеть Джейсона на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но не иметь возможности подойти, прикоснуться, чтобы убедиться, что всё происходящее взаправду, по-настоящему. Он нервно стучит пальцами по ноге, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, запускает руки в волосы и уходит.

Тим всегда будет помнить солнце, которое шло к горизонту. Его плечи, теплоту прикосновений губ. 

Первый поцелуй, нежный и трепещущий. А ещё холод бетонных стен, страх, тугим комком подкатывающий к горлу. Как Джейсон, будучи Робином, спас его от неминуемой участи. Всё сменяется быстро, как в калейдоскопе, а сердце стучит, стучит, стучит, точно прибой о морской берег. 

(И щёки горят, и во рту сохнет). 

Спустя недели они встречаются снова, но уже в очередной перестрелке на окраине Готэма, и Джейсон не выглядит больше разбитым на куски. 

На его губах играет недобрая ухмылка: 

— Надеюсь, у них есть шампанское для приветственной вечеринки. 

Тим хмыкает — почти смущённо. 

— Ты думаешь?

На его памяти они в первый раз действуют сообща и результат оказывается вполне неплох. Бандиты Двуликого, устроившие незаконный оборот огнестрельного оружия в Готэме, боеприпасов и взрывных устройств, отныне будут сидеть там, где им и положено быть — на скамье подсудимых.

— Из нас могла бы получиться неплохая команда, — произносит Джейсон в задумчивости и, опершись спиной о стену, курит неподалёку от водосточной трубы, выпуская изо рта круги дыма. 

Холодный ветер налетает порывами, поглаживает взъерошенные волосы, забирается к Тиму под плащ, надувая его, словно паруса.

— Пожалуй.

У них на языке вертится одно и то же, но Тим совершенно к этому не готов. И не знает, будет ли готов когда-нибудь.

— Мне пора на занятия.

Джейсон прищуривается, чувствуя его смущение: 

— У тебя отросли волосы.

— Волосы? Немного. 

Нелегко поверить, что они ведут обычный, ничего не значащий разговор, когда столько ещё остаётся невысказанного. 

— Тебе идёт. 

Тим смотрит на Джейсона открыто и прямо, как ребёнок. Находясь рядом с ним, он по-прежнему чувствует себя так, будто наблюдает за огромными волнами, обрушивающимися на берег.

И произносит: 

— Мне так тебя не хватало.

Джейсон моргает, сгоняя с себя наваждение их первой встречи, а потом проводит рукой по его щеке, касается рта, подбородка, будто они одни на целом свете, и у Тима кружится голова от осознания, что их разделяет всего пара шагов.

— Мне тебя не хватало ещё сильнее, малыш.

Между ними остаётся что-то очень важное, потаённое, невысказанное вслух, но впервые после своего воскрешения из мёртвых Джейсон дышит полной грудью, выпрямляя спину. 

Он — живой. 

И Тим улыбается, робко и нежно. И сияет, глядя на него, будто путеводный маяк в утренних сумерках, указывающий судам дорогу. 

✗ ✘ ✗

Никто из них не сможет ответить наверняка, зачем им надо возвращаться к бывшему гнезду время от времени.

Готэм всё тот же. 

В газетах на главной странице: «В городе продолжают пропадать дети, многих из них так и не удаётся найти».

Не толпами, конечно, но регулярно. По одному, по двое. Где-то в глубине души Джейсон надеется только на одно, что Тим не помнит, каково это — быть одним из них. 

Ноги сами ведут его по знакомому маршруту.

— Не мешкай, птенчик, — внезапно он поворачивает под ним стул так, что спина Тима оказывается прижатой к столу. — У меня множество забот, и я не хотел бы просидеть тут всё утро.

Тот морщится от горького запаха сигарет, кожаной куртки, пороха, но не протестует, когда Джейсон наклоняется к нему вплотную. 

Несмотря на долгое время разлуки, они вновь разделяют минуты вместе, скрываясь в полутьме бэт-бункера. 

— За похищениями стоит Уинслоу Персиваль Шот, — произносит Тим с усталостью в голосе, подавляя зевоту. Расследование отняло у него много времени. Под глазами залегли темные мешки, от одного вида которых сердце Джейсона болезненно сжимается. Он едва себя сдерживает, чтобы не прикоснуться к нему, не попытаться сорвать поцелуй с искусанных в кровь губ. 

— Будь моим Робином.

Тим вдруг запинается на полуслове и умолкает, совершенно сбитый с толку. Он чувствует, что это удар под дых. 

Нокаут. 

— Ты шутишь?

Но Джейсон ничего не скрывает или скрывает так искусно, что он не может этого обнаружить.

— Я уверен, вместе мы сможем найти этого ублюдка быстрее.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Тим отвечает с предельной осторожностью: 

— Может быть.

Они полностью противоположны друг другу, полярно удалены. Но, тем не менее, у них один и тот же путь. Может быть, они сработаются.

(«Ты не можешь», — отдёргивает его за импровизированный веревочный поводок здравый рассудок, по-прежнему говорящий голосом Бэтмена. Тим не хочет прислушиваться к его советам. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, опасаясь разрушить некую хрупкость происходящего.

«Но я хочу, — жалостливо канючит он, будто маленький ребёнок, стоящий напротив витрины магазина игрушек, — но я хочу его»).

В конечном итоге он говорит коротко: 

— Нет, — привычно роняя сердце в пятки. 

Не то чтобы Джейсон перестаёт пытаться после этого. 

Готэм — это громадная сточная канава с нечистотами, в которой они неизбежно соскальзывают друг к другу и в конце концов оказываются плечом к плечу. 

— Я пытался быть дружелюбным, — глаза Джейсона насмешливо щурятся, а губы растягиваются в усмешке, — они не оценили.

— Может, потому что ты одному из них колено прострелил для сговорчивости? 

Руки Тима ложатся ему на плечи, срывают куртку, задирают пропитавшуюся кровью майку. С Игрушечником покончено. 

Покончено навсегда. 

— Я совсем не так собирался провести этот вечер, — вздыхает Тим устало, аккуратно зашивая рану на груди Колпака в одном из пустых убежищ, среди пыльных бумаг. — Ты как? 

— Терпимо, — морщится тот. И реагируя на панику в голубых глазах, негромко смеётся: — Не волнуйся так, я выживу. 

Они по-прежнему нужны друг другу, и Джейсон берёт руку Тима в свою, чувствуя, как будто стена, которая была между ними, рушится. 

— Будь моим. 

Ветер доносит до них обрывки разговоров, волны разнообразных запахов.

— Твоё лицо — это первое, что я хотел бы увидеть, проснувшись утром. И последнее с наступлением ночи, малыш.

Он не говорит: «Будь моим Робином».

Он говорит: «Будь моим».

Тим с трудом отводит глаза, смущённый и сбитый с толку, не зная, как переступить ту грань, за которую толкают их предрассветные сумерки, а затем, вздыхая, позволяет желаемому случиться. 

— Буду, — коротко в ответ. 

Бешено колотятся сердца, когда Джейсон притягивает его к себе и целует в ложбинку между выступающими ключицами, облегчённо вздохнув. Тим выгибается навстречу его рукам, как кошка выгибается навстречу теплу, и звёзды на небосводе начинают гаснуть, растворяясь в наступающем утре.


End file.
